


This Impossible Year

by SwiftDemise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Ending Fix, F/F, Fix it in anticipation of future wreakage, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship/Love, I just keep adding tags, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Might be a little ooc cuz i havent watched this season yet, Saving Supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftDemise/pseuds/SwiftDemise
Summary: Short Supercorp One shot.Kara and Lena have a conversation before the finale and clear the air a littleTitle taken from the awesome Panic at the Disco song of the same name. It felt fitting considering the year our Super friends have had. If you haven't heard the song give it a listen, or for fun play it for your grandparents and see if they can tell that it's not Frank Sinatra.





	This Impossible Year

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched any of the current season yet but I've kept in the loop with articles, clips and of course Tumblr never fails to spoil even my dinner sometimes.  
> This is my first but not last Supergirl fic.  
> Basically, as it gets closer to the finale I've been wrecking my brain over how they can resolve Kara and Lena's issues without taking a nuke to our favorite friendship but in keeping with the theme of Kara's identity issues. With the reveal that Kara's mother being alive, it REALLY got me thinking.  
> It would be a HUGE cliff hanger type ending if Kara decides to give up Supergirl to go be with her mother on this leftover piece of Krypton.  
> If Arrow can have Oliver Queen give up being the Green Arrow and go to Prison, and Flash can have Barry sacrifice himself to the Speed Force then surely they can have Kara give up Supergirl for a period of time to find herself and reunite with her mother.  
> I mean, it's angsty and "shocking" but obviously not a forever thing. Maybe Kara and Alex keep in touch with some device from the future and HOLY CRAP! I just had a thought what if Nora is a legionaire but she abandoned the mission to hop dimensions to see her parents blah blah and the others haven't bothered to go after her because Worldkillers are priority and what else would they expect from their team member named Impulse! That'd be an excellent and crazy twist to the Nora West Allen reveal and a decent character origins twist plus mini crossover. Felicity is on Flash all the time, why not let the other shows have more mini crossovers. 
> 
> Okay I'm sorry. That was way off topic but talking about the future made me think of the Nora West Allen reveal and how we still don't know how she got here or who the other legionaires are on the ship.  
> Anyway back to what I was saying about Alex and Kara....  
> They could have a device so Kara can stay in contact with her sister and friends but then some big bad shows up and Kara decides to return to Earth to help her friends and then Krypton explodes again and Kara goes off the deep end cuz seriously we haven't gotten enough of Kara on Red K or any other form of  
> Kryptonite and that just feels like a waste. Superman gets hopped up on different K rocks like every other issue doesn't he? Ooooh...now that I think about it. The thing they're making to cure Sam of Reign has to be Black K. Honestly, if Lena can make kryptonite, black kryptonite is just the same rock but burnt. Have Kara cook it with heat vision slap it in Sam's palm and boom one Worldkillers but with Sam seperate and also being of Kryptonian birth she can help Kara kicks Reign' s ass.  
> Am I right? I should should just replace JQ and save us all the heartache and queer baiting. 
> 
> Speaking of heartache and queer bait, if you've been waiting for me to finish The Hills, don't lose hope. I will get around my issues and get it finished eventually but definitely hit up my Tumblr and send me some good vibes. 
> 
> Now that this note is ridiculously longer than necessary, I will end it here and I hope you enjoy this Supercorp blurb.

"Um, Lena can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
The CEO looked up from her microscope, "Can it wait Supergirl? I'm trying to put the finishing touches on this cure for Sam."  
  
The blonde Kryptonian ducked her head, fully aware of how much Lena didn't want to be around her but she took a deep breath and gathered her courage, "It's kind of important but I promise I won't take up too much of your time. I just- don't want to lose my nerve I guess."  
  
Lena sighed, but stepped away from her work station to follow Supergirl into a nearby conference room.  
  
When she had closed the door behind them, she turned and faced the hero, "Alright, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Supergirl paced on the other side of the room, fists clenched at her sides.  
"I wanted to start off by saying I'm sorry. For everything. I never meant- I thought I was doing what was necessary but betraying your trust was never my intention. I think after Reign beat me and then the boy that... " she sighed heavily, "I became so single minded about finding a way to stop her that I wasn't thinking about the consequences of my decisions or how they might affect those closest to me."   
  
Lena leaned against the conference table, "I suppose I can understand how that would have been difficult to deal with but I hope you don't think that's an excuse for your betrayal."  
  
"No of course not! I know I was wrong. I see that now of course, after I've made a mess of everything."  
  
"While I do accept and appreciate the apology Supergirl I really do need to-"  
  
"There's more though," off the brunette's look, "I know, I swear I won't take up much more of your time but I need to be absolutely honest with you before we finish this thing with Sam and Reign."  
  
"Does this have something to do with Sam? Is there something else you've kept from me?" a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raising expectantly.  
  
Supergirl crossed her arms behind her back, "No, about Sam. Yes, about the other thing."  
  
"I'm listening"  
  
"After we stopped the Daxamite invasion, I was in a bad place-"  
  
"Because of Mon-El?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You were involved with him? I was under the impression he was seeing- "  
  
Supergirl nodded, "It's complicated. The point is, I delt with my feelings by burying myself in my work as Supergirl and abandoning my human identity. I thought if I turned my back on my humanity I could shut out the feelings and be a better hero. By fully embracing my Kryptonian side, I wouldn't be tied down by human weakness. It was easier than I expected, I guess because I wasn't raised human like my cousin. You probably don't know this but You actually helped pull me back, helped me to not give up on my human identity. Your faith in me- I value your friendship much more than you might realize and I know I've done a lousy job showing it."  
  
The Kryptonian sighed, "This is harder than I thought. What I'm trying to say is, I guess I've been having an identity crisis. Trying to wrestle my human side with my kryptonian side and not feeling like I fit in anywhere. I've never _really_ felt like I fit in but lately it's like I was always failing no matter which side I chose."  
  
The blonde cleared her throat, emotions causing her to start to choke up, "As you know, Mon-El and I discovered a piece of Krypton that survived. My mother is there, she's alive and she's going to help us cure Sam. For a long time, this was all I dreamt about. That somewhere out there my parents might have survived and would come looking for me to take me home. As I grew up, the dream faded but now-now I have my mother back and an opportunity to be with her again."  
  
Lena felt her stomach drop, sensing where this might be going and feeling unexpectedly heartbroken, "You're leaving aren't you?"  
  
Supergirl nodded, her blue eyes bright with emotion "Yes. I don't belong here Lena, I never did and if this past year has proven anything it's that I'm not the hero I thought I would be when I put on this cape."   
  
The CEO fought back angry tears, "So you're just going to abandon the city? Everyone? That's your answer, to just give up and runaway?"

"This city doesn't need me. Between James, Alex and Yourself, I have no doubt the people of National City will be in good hands. Besides, Sam is kryptonian by birth and once she's cured of being a WorldKiller, I have no doubt she'll use her abilities to help keep the city safe."  
  
Lena wiped at traitorous tears, "I can't believe I'm hearing this. Have you told anyone else? Alex? J'onn? Anyone?"  
  
The Super shook her head, "No, not yet. I wanted to talk to you first because there's something else you need to know before I leave because it isn't just my identity as Supergirl that will be gone."  
  
Lena shook her head, knowing that Supergirl was about to reveal her identity but suddenly terrified to hear it, "Don't"  
  
"Lena, I need you to close your eyes. Please."  
  
"No, this isn't how it was supposed to happen." She said closing her eyes, not in cooperation but to shut out more tears that threatened to escape.  
  
"You have to believe that I always meant to tell you my secret eventually, it's just that most everyone else who knows found out by accident or through necessity. The only other person I've ever told by choice, is Winn. I told him because he was my best friend and I knew I could trust him. Then your mother found out and when I asked why she hadn't told you; She said it was because, she knew you'd figure it out eventually and when you did, you'd hate me. I don't know if that's true but I let her scare me out of trying and now it doesn't matter because I've ruined our friendship anyway."  
  
"I don't hate you."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
There's a whooshing sound and Lena feels a hint of a breeze flutter her dress and send a chill up her spine, "What's happening? Supergirl?"  
  
The blonde straightens her back, "Open your eyes Lena."  
  
It's like a bad horror film. Truthfully, Lena knows what she'll find when she opens her eyes. She's had an inkling about it for nearly a year now, but now she isn't sure that she wants this particular theory confirmed especially when it means possibly losing her best friend.  
  
It dawns on her then, that she asked for all of this. Yes, Supergirl made mistakes, she isn't perfect but she'd also apologized multiple times and Lena just pushed her away swearing to never trust her again.   
God, she really was like the rest of her family now wasn't she?  
Lex was never able to let go or forgive, instead he chose to dedicate his life to becoming the greatest enemy of his former friend. If she couldn't find it in her heart to forgive Supergirl, she really wasn't any better than her brother was she? Not to mention, she'd be proving her mother right.  
  
"Lena, please open your eyes."  
  
Knowing she can't stay in this room with her eyes closed forever, Lena opens them then takes a deep breath and turns to face her best friend, "Kara Danvers."  
  
Kara straightens her glasses, "Kara Zor-El actually. Danvers is my adopted name, it's who I became when Alex and her parents took me into their family. I'm sorry that I took so long to tell you. This, where we are now somehow feels worse than all the scenarios I imagined when I was letting my fear keep me from telling you."  
  
Lena sank back down into her chair, "So it's really true. I mean, I've had my suspicions for months now but..."  
  
Kara blinked, "Wait, what? You mean, you knew all this time?"  
  
Lena dropped her head in her hands, "They were just suspicions at first, I couldn't be certain and then I was so angry at Supergirl. I tried to put it out of my head because I could handle not being friends with Supergirl anymore but losing Kara Danvers...I couldn't reconcile with the fact that my best friend was the same as the Superhero who had betrayed my trust. All the signs were there of course, you're eyes gave it away most of all these last few weeks. In the elevator, you could hardly look at me when I was talking about Supergirl."  
  
Kara tugged at her blouse, her face hot with embarrassment, "I truly am sorry Lena, for all of it both as Supergirl and as Kara Danvers. You deserve much better than I've given you."

"So now you're just leaving? That's why you're telling me this, because you knew I'd wonder why Kara Danvers had dropped off the face of the planet."  
  
Kara shrugged, "I also thought about faking my death, anything seemed easier than coming clean about my secret identity."  
  
Lena laughed at the ridiculousness of the idea, "God, are all you Kryptonians this dramatic?"  
  
Kara smiled, "I would say no but my people created Worldkillers, I think that might be as dramatic as it gets."  
  
Lena looked at her best friend, "I wish I could ask you not to leave but I also understand wanting to be with your mother. Finding out she's alive after all this time, I understand it better than most."  
  
"I know, that's part of why I wanted to tell you first. Whatever your feelings may be towards Supergirl and myself,  I was still hoping- I mean I wanted to ask you-"  
  
"Alex."  
  
"She won't ask me to stay, she'll understand why I have to go but this will break her heart.  
We had a rough start growing up but no matter what Alex has always looked out for me and now it's going to be like I'm repaying that by abandoning her."  
  
"I won't let her go through it alone. I promise, I'll look after her. She's...begun to feel like an older sister to me, if you were worried I'd turn my back on her over your secret."  
  
"I wasn't sure to be honest although I know you've gotten close. Alex is strong, stronger than me most of the time but sometimes her coping methods involve more alcohol than coping. I know you'll have your hands full with Sam's recovery but Alex will be able to help, maybe it'll even help distract her from my absence."  
  
"Thank you, for telling me."  
  
"Thank you, for not hating me."  
  
Lena sighed, "Kara..."  
  
Kara ducked her head, "I'll let you get back to your work now." She offered the brunette a small smile, "One last favor? Don't say anything to anyone. I'll tell everyone after we've finished dealing with Reign and helping Sam."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thanks again Lena, you've been a good friend. I should go now..."  
  
"Kara wait."  
  
But the Super had already left....


End file.
